


俄式汉堡排

by starsnape



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 多老师点梗的“金彪一起做吃的小甜饼”。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 2





	俄式汉堡排

热腾腾的诱人香气飘进了一场梦境。  
在梦境里，警督正在昏暗的废墟里和两个犯人对峙，而忽然间他们都坐到了一张干净亮堂的饭桌上，举杯畅谈。然后他想起他的搭档不在身边，相遇以来他们几乎总是形影不离。在他的锁骨之下横膈膜之上，不安的悸动荡漾开来——一种思念感，一只竹节虫的吻。然后他醒了。  
金是被煎肉的香气唤醒的，他的胃咕噜咕噜地叫嚣着，催促他去寻找香气的来源。他从床头摸到眼镜戴上，扶着床铺起身，肌肉酸痛，他咧了咧嘴。  
房间里没有开灯，窗帘紧闭着，从寂静中可以判断出现在是深夜。不过厨房亮着灯，传来锅碗碰撞的细碎动静和一个男人低声哼唱的小调——另一首来自悲伤FM的情歌。  
显然金不是唯一一个饿得胃痛而在半夜醒来的人，他的搭档也和他一样为任务奔波了两天，回家时顾不上腹中饥饿就被疲惫感按进了床铺。  
他向厨房走去，一步一晃，酸痛的四肢和虚弱感想要他回去躺着。只要他一声呼唤，他的搭档肯定愿意把可口的食物为他送到床前，但是作为一位警官的意志力和那个名叫自尊心的害人害己的家伙逼着他前进——他金·曷城可不会接受床前喂饭的照料，至少在他七十岁之前绝无可能。  
厨房散发着诱人的暖意，短暂地麻醉了一部分疼痛，让他的最后几步路轻松了许多。哈里高大的背影伫在煤气炉前，体态放松，头顶乱蓬蓬的，腰上系着围裙，袖口挽起到手肘——处处传递着舒适安全的信号，金几乎是情不自禁地靠近。  
哈里注意到他来了，悲伤的小调中止了，他有点慌张地朝他一瞥，然后回到了手头的事情。  
“嗨，金。”  
“在煎什么？”金侧倚在冰箱上，好奇地歪过头来窥探炉火上的煎锅。他本来不想打断哈里，脚步也放得很轻，不知道警探是怎么察觉到他的靠近，也许是气味？热量？或许还是声音。他可以晚些问问哈里这个问题，在听他的回答时啄吻他的嘴唇。  
“汉堡排。”他的恋人回答，朝他咧嘴一笑，“准备来点吗？”  
金低头看着油上滋滋作响的五个肉饼，假装沉吟了一下。  
“*没*做我的份吗？”  
“当然做了！”  
“那你打算吃几个？”  
“我吃……*两*个……？”面前的壮汉盯着煎锅，眉毛拧成了两根平行线，“两个半？”  
“两个半？你可是饭桶，你得吃四个。”  
“那我再煎五个……行吗？”哈里求饶似的看向他。  
金这次终于没憋住笑了出来。  
“好，我来帮你。”  
金动手帮忙处理了料理台上剩下的材料，又洗了一个生菜切碎，他们可以和汉堡排一起吃。  
哈里把煎好的肉排铲出锅，放进了五个新的，形状出于某些原因比之前的五个更规整圆润。汉堡排大厨掰开煎好的一个，香气四溢而出，他把大一些的半个递到金嘴边，其余半个噎进自己嘴里。  
距离刚相识那时已经时过境迁，现在的金已经习惯接受哈里随时随地喂给他的食物。但他刚要咬哈里手中的肉饼，后者却把手一下收了回去。  
“等等。”在金开始骂他之前，哈里快速地把食物吹了几下，重新递给金，“你怕烫。”  
“我可以自己吹，没必要做这些……”金酸溜溜地说完，把半个肉排夺过去塞进口中，硬是忍着没吹凉的热气咀嚼起来。  
他躲着哈里的视线走到厨房另一头，眨了眨流泪的眼睛。后者已经把注意力转回锅里肉的颜色上。  
金还是觉得全身酸痛，他在狭小厨房唯一的料理台上收拾出一块地方，自己坐了上去。他从那里观察着哈里，他的伴侣，他的搭档。  
一天当中很多时间他都在观察哈里，包括吃饭时，入睡前，走访调查的时候他总是走在哈里后面，而他在41分局现在的办公桌，也是一个精心安排使他可以时刻关注哈里一举一动的位置。  
他已经不知道，是他*需要*看着他，还是说他只是*想*看着他。在无止境的注视中，哈里就是他的竹节虫，一个无法确信的真实，一个一旦失去注意就随时可能消逝的幻觉，使他本能般地想要用自己的视线去将其锁住。  
而哈里呢，他张开手欣然接受他的捆缚，他向金·曷城献上自己的一切，就像信徒侍奉无罪者以祈求救赎。  
夜让他想的太远，而悲伤的厨房小调将他拉了回来。他用悠扬的口哨追了进去，合成一首不再孤单的旋律。油锅将肉和淀粉炸熟的声响哔哔啵啵地为他们的情歌伴奏。  
哈里关掉煤气炉的火。金从料理台上滑下来，从背后环住了他大块的身体。警督的吻落在他肩胛骨中央宽厚的脊背上，一些温暖的东西从这里燃烧开来，蔓延到他们两人的全身。  
“我爱你，金。”哈里忽然说。他的声音低沉，安稳，和这间厨房里所有的一切一样让金感到安心。  
“我知道。”金埋在他背上回应。  
“额，所以？”  
“每天重复一遍给我听。”  
“哦，好的。”  
“咳哼，以免你忘了。”  
“好的……”  
“……我也爱你。”他故意沉默了一会儿才说。  
“喔……我知道？”哈里学舌着他的回应。  
“别忘了。”金将自己在那块宽阔的背上埋得更深了些。  
“我知道。”后者回应道，将自己肚子上环着的那双手紧握住。

金想起还未抽昨日的例烟，也许他能在他们吞食欲望的途中找到空隙补上它。又也许他根本不会在意。


End file.
